Te Amo Pero No Voy A Admitirlo
by Actriztercaantirosita
Summary: Nico sabe que la ama, lo sabe desde hace mucho en realidad. Pero no puede decírselo. Uno no va y le dice a su mejor amiga "¿Oye, sabes una cosa? Te amo. Así que por favor no vuelvas a acercarte a Jack, porque me muero de celos" Era malo con los sentimientos, cierto, pero tampoco era estúpido. Y Zora, Zora está empezando a ver a Nico como algo más que su gruñón mejor amigo.


**Hola! Nop, no estoy muerta. En algún momento publicaré el** **último** **cap de Celo y** **Des** **madre en la antigua Roma está** **pausado hasta que re-escriba losbcaplos caps quebmi hermano borró "accidentalmente". Ahora mismo estoy enamorada** **de Nico Di Angelo así que bueno, nada, disfruten este nuevo fic y ahora que empieza el verano supongo que estaré acá más seguido.**

 **Usé una canción en este capítulo, si alguien quiere buscarla, se llama Not gonna die tonight es de Skillet. Bueno, ¿Qué esperan? ¡A leer!**

Nico _Di Angelo, hijo de Hades_

 _que a buena hora levantaste a tu ejército de muertos_

 _Oh Rey de los Fantasma_ s

 _Dime_ , _si es que te atreves_

 _A revelarme, este, tu secreto_

 _Ha llegado a mi saber_

 _Que dueña ya tiene tu corazón_

 _Desmiéntelo si es falso rumor_

 _Mas,_ _si_ es verdad, dímelo

 _Que seré la primera en celebrarte_

 _Si es verdad, en este preciso instante_

 _Quiero saber quién será el alma capaz de sanarte._

 _Deseo con esta mi alma._

 _Que pronto se terminen tus desdichas_

 _y puedas al fin librarte de tu_ _pesada melancolía_

Zora Zoelia era una chica relativamente normal, no vivía aventuras interesantes, no tenía un gran secreto ni un pasado tortuoso, no era la más hermosa fémina que hubiera pisado la tierra, tampoco era rica o pobre. Pues entonces ¿Qué la hace diferente del común de los mortales? ¿Será el sarcasmo que emplea a diestra y siniestra? ¿Será la ironía que le hace compañía? ¿Es su humor cruel lo que la distingue del resto? ¿Será su afición a la lectura? ¿O su falta de interés por la frivolidad? ¿Será que no tiene trabas en la lengua para decir a boca de jarro lo que los demás no dicen ni por casualidad? ¿Será porque es diferente? ¿Puede ser porque ella piensa más que los otros? ¡Bingo! Es exactamente eso, ella piensa, aún cuando es bien sabido que últimamente no está de moda pensar Zora piensa, a Zora le gusta pensar, imaginar y leer y eso es lo que la hace distinta de la mayoría, pero no tanto para entrar en el nivel de anormalidad al que estamos acostumbrados compatriotas lectores.

No se podía decir que era fea, con su lindo par de ojos azules alilados como una flor de jacarandá, o su rizada –y desordenada– cabellera azabache, definitivamente NO era plana y muchas envidiarían sus caderas, pero el creer que una mujer debe saber defenderse la llevó a practicar artes marciales toda su vida, lo que como resultado da unas pantorrillas musculosas y muslos gruesos, algo que definitivamente no es convencionalmente atractivo. Cuestión puede ser calificada de rellenita pero que no los engañe ¡Tiene una fuerza bruta de la que cuidarse!

Así que ahora que he presentado a nuestra protagonista les tengo que decir cómo una chica tan normal –para nuestros estándares– llegó a conocer a alguien como el Rey de los Fantásmas.

Era un día normal en el "Colegio San Miguel de Garicoits" uno de los no tantos colegios católicos de la ciudad. Las chicas quejándose de no poder utilizar maquillaje, el viento volando desafortunadas polleras, afortunados varones mirando lo que hay bajo esas polleras, preceptores charlando con los alumnos como si fueran uno más... Nada extraordinario. Las clases pasaban, el tiempo quemaba rápidamente lo minutos y en menos de lo que se nos ha pasado la hora con el típico profesor que cuenta su vida tocó el timbre de salida.

Los alumnos prácticamente huían de la instalación como si les fuera la vida en ello, Zora, como todos los martes se quedó hablando con la profesora de geografía, eran amigas, Agustina Ardanaz era definitivamente la clase de persona con la que se entendía, la clase de mujer que quería ser –salvo por lo de ser profesora de geografía– era una mujer inteligente, vivaz y extrovertida que había viajado a todas partes.

\- Ey profe - saludó Zora, mientras la profesora recogía sus papeles

\- Hola Zo ¿Cómo vas preparando la clase particular?

\- Genial, sólo estoy pensando en cómo iniciarla, creo que si empiezo diciendo "El Populismo es malo porque..." Se oiría raro -

\- Podrías hablar de las diferencias entre un gobierno popular y uno populista, uno popular es uno elegido por el pueblo mientras que uno populista es uno que manipula al pueblo - sugirió la profesora

\- Es buena idea, va a ser divertido ¡Cómo va a rabiar el profesor de ciudadanía! - era bien sabido que el hombre de procedencia argentina era peronista, de la misma forma que era bien sabido que el gobierno de Perón era populista. Lamento si lastimo sus ideologías políticas, oh esperen, no lo hago ¡Anti-K, Anti-populismo, anti-fascismo, anti-gobernantes-tiránicos hasta la muerte!

\- Ay, a veces pienso que hago mal en darte argumentos para torturar al pobre tipo, pero después me acuerdo de lo divertido que es verlo enfurruñado en sala de profesores y me digo ¡Bendita seas Zora, sigue con la humillación! Jajaja Dios, somos malas personas -rió la mujer

\- Yo mentiría si dijera que quiero dejarlo en paz, amo verlo tartamudear y que se quede mudo y luego no pueda bajarme la nota por ser una alumna excelente - comentó desconociendo el significado de modestia.

\- Bueno Zo, cuidate, tenés que irte y yo tengo que darle clases al grupo de burros er de alumnos del otro curso, sí eso... - rió la mujer

\- Chau profe - mientras ella salía del salón recordó algo importante - ¡oiga! - la mujer se detuvo- va haber dos pedazos de torta en su escritorio, no los coma puede estar segura de que tendrá problemas de indigestión si lo hace - le comunicó

\- Gracias por la advertencia, la tendré muy en cuenta.

Es cierto, ser amiga de tu profesora de geografía es raro pero ¿Y qué? No había ninguna ley contra ser amiga de tu profesora.

Zora salió de la escuela en dirección al parque, donde había muchos, lindos y altos... árboles con amplias y cómodas ramas, perfectas para sentarse a leer y disfrutar de la soledad.

-una sexy línea-

Nico estaba teniendo un día estúpidamente malo, es decir, ¿Por qué en el nombre de Hades Perséfone tiene un perro en el puto inframundo? ¿Además aué carajos tenía que hacer el maldito perro defecando en su habitación MALDITAMENTE PRIVADA Y-NO-APTA-PARA-QUE-UN-ESTÚPIDO-CHUCHO-LA-LLENE-DE-MIERDA? ¿Y cómo es eso de "la lavandería del castillo está llena ve al mundo mortal y paga para que laven tu estúpida alfombra niño"? ¿Que Perséfone no podía ser un poquito más amable? ¿Tanto le costaba ser menos amargada con él? Joder, tenía que ser un maldito mestizo ¿No? También tenía que tener la maldita mala suerte de ser hijo del dios que reina en el inframundo y cuya esposa lo detesta. Gracias vida ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Púdrete!

Refunfuñando y con la cara de "puta vida" más amargada del repertorio salió de la lavandería mortal y dejó ir suspiro cansino, se había transportado al mundo mortal vía viaje sombra y a pesar de que ya no existía ni la posibilidad de desintegrarse por hacer viajes sombra -años de práctica y unos cuantos viajes accidentales a China- seguía cansándose un poco. Le apetecía tantísimo comer algo que no fuera cereales, Demeter era la única que tenía la decencia de tratarlo como al ser vivo no inmortal que necesita de cuidado y bla bla bla se encargaba de alimentarlo ¡Qué suerte que le gustaba la avena.!

Harto de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y de sentirse un ermitaño que entra luego de años de soledad a una ciudad, se colocó los auriculares y se puso a escuchar algo de música.

Death surrounds

My heartbeat's slowing down

I won't take this world's abuse

I won't give up, I refuse!

Tarareando muy bajo siguió caminando, mientras su cabeza inconscientemente seguía el ritmo de la canción

This is how it feels when you're bent and broken

This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen

When everything you love is leaving

You hold on to what you believe in

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear un poco más fuerte, el parque se acercaba a medida que la canción avanzaba.

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye

And then I heard you flat line

No, not gonna die tonight

We're gonna stand and fight forever

(Don't close your eyes)

No, not gonna die tonight

We're gonna fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

Cruzó la calle y pisó la vereda que daba inicio al parque Blue Hidden (yo lo inventé no lo busquen)

Break their hold

'Cause I won't be controlled

They can't keep their chains on me

When the truth has set me free

Pastos verdes se extendían por todo el terreno, un cuarto del lugar era ocupado por juegos infantiles, otro cuarto por árboles varios en los que los niños trepaban, el tercer cuarto era ocupado por la parte donde la gente iba y hacía ejercicio y el la última sección estaba plagada de bancos con dibujos extraños pero creativos, y claro las angostas sendas para la gente que iba y corría allí.

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you finally fight back

When life pushes me I push harder

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye

And then I heard you flat line

Un lugar hermoso y vibrante de vida ¡perfecto para Nico! ¿Sarcasmo? ¿Dónde?

No, not gonna die tonight

We're gonna stand and fight forever

(Don't close your eyes)

No, not gonna die tonight

We're gonna fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

A este punto ya estaba cantando en voz alta, cerró los ojos caminando hacia la sección de bancos.

-una sexy línea-

Zora entraba al parque con el rumbo fijo hacia los árboles. La música sonando a todo volumen, desde hacía unos cuantos segundos.

Don't you give up on me

You're everything I need

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you fight back

Se pegó un recorrido por la parte dedica a los juegos para niños, saludó a los niños que cuidaba de vez en cuando y siguió el recorrido.

No, not gonna die tonight

We're gonna stand and fight forever

(Don't close your eyes)

No, not gonna die tonight

We're gonna fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

No, we're not gonna die tonight

Llegaba a la parte de los banco tarareando con suavidad la canción, que irónicamente era heavy metal...

Not gonna die

(Not gonna die)

Not gonna die

(Not gonna die)

Not gonna die tonight

Y en el mismo instante en que los dos cantantes repetían Not gonna die sintió su cuerpo chocar contra algo que bien podría haber sido una pared. Se separó avergonzada de su torpeza y comenzó a soltar disculpas a borbotones.

– Lo siento mucho, señor, no quería... - Zora se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía su edad y le dijo señor y se le subieron los colores al ver que no era para nada feo - Yo... Esto... Ehh jajajaja - Dios era una genio, lo llamaba señor, tartamudeaba y ahora reía como idiota ¡Señoras y señores esto es intelecto! Faltaba que se le quedara viendo como una retrasada y estaba hecha.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - preguntó al ver que la chica tenía la vista fija en el, se divirtió un poco al ver su cara teñida de todas las gamas de rojo.

\- ¡No! Yo... Estoo em ¿Lo siento? - preguntó algo indecisa sin saber si pegarse en la cabeza o reírse de sí misma por el grandioso ridículo que estaba haciendo.

\- No pasa nada, también estaba distraído y con tu sonrojo firmamos la paz - le guiñó un ojo con una perfecta sonrisa colgate y luego el mismo se largó a reír ante su cara incrédula

\- ¿Me estás descansando? - tan directa como ella era le preguntó de una lo que estaba pensando, y claro a Nicó no le sonó la expresión por lo que hizo lo lógico, le preguntó su significado

\- Te respondería, pero no sé lo que quieres decir - algo en la cara del chico, no sabía qué, le indicó que no era chiste por lo que como al fin y al cabo le daba igual respondió

\- Que si me estás tomando el pelo - respondió haciendo un mohín

\- Ah, nope. Bueno, tal vez poquitito - Nico no sabía cómo, con el humor de perros que había tenido hasta ahora, estaba bromeando con una chica, por qué no había apresurado el paso para irse o por qué no había respondido groseramente. Lo único que tenía medio claro es que no tenía ganas de ser desagradable con ella... Y era muy linda.

\- Eso es cruel, no me gusta que me tomen el pelo - la sonrisa en su cara le decía que estaba todo menos enfurruñada - ¡ahora para compensarme me compras un helado! - Nico sintió el impulso de reír, de reír por una simple tontería, sólo por el puri gusto de reír ¡Hacía tanto que no tenía ganas de reír! Casi se rió, pero con tanto tiempo sin hacerlo era un poco difícil.

\- Bueeeno ¿Por qué no? Total estoy aburrido - se encogió de hombros y buscó un carrito de helados, no tardó en encontrar uno como a quince pasos de distancia - vamos

\- Un bonobón de chocolate y ¿Cuál queres? - preguntó, olvidando que no sabía qué helado quería ella.

\- Crema bañado en chocolate - respondió ella y por un momento pudo afirmar que veía a una niña de 7 y no a una de ¿15? Estaba bastante seguro de que le gustaba mucho el helado. - ¡Gracias! - semi-gritó luego de alejarse unos pasos del carrito. - la verdad, no pensé que lo hicieras, me caíste bien. Te quiero. - dijo mirando absorta al helado

\- ¿Eh? - cuestionó Nico con un pequeño sonrojo demasiado notorio en su pálida piel

\- Le hablaba al helado, no te ilusiones - dijo y lo ignoró durante los dos minutos que le tomó terminarse el helado.

\- Ah, ¿Entonces, te gusta mucho el helado? - preguntó, buscando salir del silencio, tenía ganas de volverla a escuchar.

\- Me encanta, Dios debo parecer un nenita de seis años - río - bah ¡Madurar es para frutas! - dijo y volvió a reír, con una risa contagiosa y agradable, tan contagiosa que logró hacerlo reir. Entonces notó que llevaba sonriendo un buen rato.

\- Qué bonito debe ser vivir así - comentó, pensando que lo había dicho sólo en su mente

\- ¿Así cómo? - preguntó ella, haciéndolo notar que lo había dicho en voz alta.

\- Estoo ¿Lo dije en voz alta no? - ella asintió - mmm así, riendo como algo cotidiano. Hasta hoy no recuerdo haberlo hecho en un buen tiempo - comentó con una confianza incoherente.

\- Mm a veces reír y bromear es más bien para no llorar, algunas personas lloran y se amargan, otras nos reímos de todo y de todos para no dejarnos caer - el tinte melancólico en su voz lo llenó de curiosidad, pero al ser una perfecta extraña no se sentía con la confianza para hacerlo.

Pasaron buena parte de la tarde hablando de todo y de nada. Por insistencia de Zora ahora mismo estaban sentados en la rama gruesa de un roble.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto estar en una rama, muy alta de la que podrías caerte? - preguntó Nico.

\- Acá no me da el Sol, nadie me molesta y puedo presumir de lo habilidosa que soy trepando árboles y haciendo piruetas para bajar.– contestó ella

\- ¡Qué modesta! - exclamó él

\- ¿Viste? Soy la reina de la modestia - rió ella. Zora revolvió su bolso (que para el caso estaba colgado en la ramita sobre su cabeza) y sacó una lapicera y una libreta, escribió algo en una hojita, la arrancó y la dobló - se me hace tarde, nos veremos algún día Nico ¡Chau! - dejó en su mano el papelito, guardó sus cosas y más rápido de lo que podes decir "¿Qué en el Hades estás haciendo?" Zora bajó ágilmente del árbol, llegó a la rama más próxima al suelo e hizo un perfecto fli-flá

Nico la vio alejarse, calzarse los auriculares y dirigirse a su casa, acompañada por los últimos rayos de luz del día. Abrió el papelito y sonrió al ver el número de teléfono de Zora. Luego de eso, se bajo del árbol sin tanto arte y comenzó a caminar si sin un rumbo fijo.

\- Nico, tu padre quiere hablarte - dijo una voz agria a sus espaldas

\- ¿Qué quiere? - preguntó él sin muchas ganas

\- Eso, lo tenés que averiguar vos - sin muchas ganas de hacer otro viaje sombra, Nico volvió a internarse en ese mundo oscuro y en el que se iba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Unos respiros no-tan-agitados después estaba en la misma habitación que el Hades el dios Rey de los muertos y del inframundo.

\- ¿Qué pasa papá? - preguntó con voz indiferente pero no tan mordaz como de costumbre.

 **Buenop, espero que les halla gustado, si me dan muchos comentarios me pongo a escribir el próximo capítulo pronto. Ah y quien quiera leer "Magnus Chase y la espada de verano" pues mi amiga AlliStap Cruz y yo lo estamos traduciendo búsquenlo después ¡No se lo pierdan! Es un hermoso libro *-*.**


End file.
